Elmo's World: Dancing, Music
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Children's Television Workshop Opening Previews * Sesame Street VHS CD Cassette Book and Tape Collection * Sesame Street CD'S and Cassettes's Collection Sony Wonder Bumper * Please stay tuned follow this video presentation for previews of other Sesame Street home video and audio products Opening Logo (cont.) * Sesame Street Home Video Opening Titles * "Elmo's World" * "Dancing, Music & Books" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Arlene Sherman * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg * "Dancing" · Written by: Molly Boylan * "Books" · Written by: Emily Kingsley * "Music" · Written by: Jeff Moss * "Dancing" · Directed by: Emily Squires * "Books" and "Music" · Directed by: Ted May * Executive Consultant: Kevin Clash * Starring the Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Kevin Clash as Elmo With · Muppet Performers: Mart Vogel, John Tartaglia, Jim Martin, Fran Brill, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson * With Special Appearance by: Bill Irwin as Mr. Noodle * The Jim Henson Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Michelle Hickey, Lara MacLean, Karena Wiewands, Carlo Vannuzzi * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Editor: John Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Home Video Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Home Video Production Coordinator: George Patterson * VR Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie Truglio * Home Video Graphic Designed by: Brainforest * Home Video Editor: Scott Doniger * "Elmo's World Theme Song" ** Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Sesame Street Theme" ** Composed by: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics by:Joe Raposo, Bruce Hart, Jon Stone * Additional Music by: Alan Silverman * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Jodi Naussbaum, Carol Klein, Katrin van Dam, Wendy Moss, Amy Cohen, John Phillips, Laura Sullivan, Jeff Holder * The Money That CTW Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * © 2000 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2000 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. · All rights reserved Online Screen * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Closing Previews Promo * Sesame Street Magazine Sesame Street Home Video Bumper * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Music Soundtrack * Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs * Elmopalooza! * Elmo's World CD-Rom Game Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:Elmo's World Category:VHS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:2000